The Loveliest Waiter
by Emily Writes Some Things
Summary: A 1950s FrUk AU where Arthur comes across a handsome waiter named Francis.


The whir of rollerblades skidding across the checkered tile rang in my ears. I glanced up from my strawberry milkshake to meet a handsome man clad in a pastel pink apron, his blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail. His eyes were sparkling sapphires, wide and flirty, staring into my distraught expression. My straw slowly ceased its absentminded stirring as my fingers slipped away from it, turning to greet the attractive waiter.

"Is there anything I could help you with, sir?" the waiter spoke with a hint of a French accent, to which I retorted a British one.

"I think I'm fine, thank you," I muttered, resisting the urge to dab the dried tears on my face while in the presence of such an appealing person. I felt the jewels in his eyes look into me, scanning through my lie.

"Buddy, are you sure you're alright...?" his tone sounded heartfelt and personal, unlike one of a typical worker. The sincerity surprised me.

"Um... not really, but it has nothing to do with the restaurant! It was great!" I replied. I hoped I wasn't being a burden. He gazed around the near desolate diner to make sure his boss wasn't in sight.

"What's your name? Do you mind if I sit?" the waiter offered. I patted the seat beside me and he plopped himself down. I swear, I nearly drowned in the vast sea of Mäurer and Wirtz cologne, but it was a welcome scent.

"My name is Arthur. Yours?" I tried my best not to mumble.

"Francis," he shook my hand, "so what's the matter?"

I've never felt so secure about opening up to a stranger before, but something about his suave tone enticed me to talk. "I got fired from my job today."

"Ah, man. That's really rough. I swear, my boss here is on the verge of firing me," Francis admitted while subtly examining the place for his employer. "If he caught me taking a break..." he sliced his hand across his throat. "It wouldn't matter to him that you're the only person here."

"Sorry... You don't have to listen to me whine, though, it's not your problem," I stated. I felt guilty, risking his job for something as petty as this.

"Non, it's okay! I like to chat, especially with such a becoming man like yourself," he winked at me, and I caught a hint of seduction in his countenance. Oh, I hate how easily I blush. Even though his amorous intentions were apparent, I couldn't bring myself to admit how much he fascinated me. Some might claim I'm playing hard to get, but really, I'm just as shy as can be when it comes to romancing.

"Thank you," I said coyly.

"How can I make your day better, Arthur?" Francis proposed.

"Just having someone here for me helps a ton." By now, the sky glittered a tawny orange through the windows and hung above us like a million little fairies. While taking in the sunset, I suddenly felt an arm lightly dangle upon my shoulders. I turned my head back to Francis, whose smile politely asked me for my approval. Although all of this was abrupt, I felt compelled to nod my sanction. My tired and somewhat less distressed head leaned against him.

"This is great," he said, letting out a hushed sigh. "It's almost closing hour, though."

I tried not to seem too disappointed. "Oh."

"It was nice to meet you, though! I hope I can see you again sometime..." Francis smiled at me and got up from his chair. He held out his palm for me to grasp as I stood up, grabbing my coat and walking through the dusk.

In the days following, I couldn't help but make frequent visits to that diner. My constant request was that Francis serve me. The small talk and quick smiles he flashed at me always brightened up my day. One night, as his shift came to a close, he suggested that we finally meet up somewhere other than his workplace - the local park. I nodded in agreement. Driving off in our separate cars, we met up with each other at the esplanade. He sauntered his way towards me, immediately clutching my hand and heading off toward the walking trails. We strolled along the path together and there was a moment of blissful silence under the twilight, until he finally spoke.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, Arthur?" he said to me. My hand was still gently sheltered in his grasp.

"Yeah... Do you?" I asked anxiously.

"I started believing after I met you, mon cher," Francis chimed with a cadence. He paused in his tracks and shifted to face me, the two sapphires once again staring into my soul. My heart fluttered and the butterflies caged in my stomach were set loose, dancing in every crevice of my body. The smooth-tongued waiter swept me up in his arms and his lips caressed mine under the afterglow of the night sky.


End file.
